It's Only A Kiss
by Mykala Klossovsky
Summary: This is what SHOULD have happened in S04E04 if that pathetic waste of a Vampire Bill Compton hadn't shown up. Rated M For future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Eric's Faerie bender when Sookie finds him swimming with the gators and sends him to his cubby. This is what SHOULD have happened in S04E04 if that pathetic waste of a Vampire Bill Compton hadn't shown up. OMFG that idiot can ruin ANYTHING!

**DISCLAIMER** I do not own any of the characters used in this story. All characters are the property of Charlaine Harris who I thank deeply for opening my eyes up to a world I would love to be a part of.

Sookie descended the ladder, she took a deep breath before turning to see the Viking laying on his bed. He was curled up like a child, deep in thought as he stared at the wall and as she approached him she felt a confusing stirring of emotions.

"You've been too quiet. This isn't like you.", she said, slowly approaching him. He didn't even look at her. She could feel his sadness almost as if it were her own and her heart broke for him.

"Yes it is." His voice was gentle, almost distant.

"No it's not. The real Eric…"

"I am real.", he insisted, his voice taking on a determined tone. He looked up at her and she slowly lowered herself, crouching at his bedside.

"Yes… you are.", she said, gazing softly at him. "I meant the Eric with his memories. Not much gets him down. Sure he's a rascal and a troublemaker and most of the time I'd like to slap the smile off his face… but he's a happy vampire." She tried to give him an encouraging smile but he just turned his eyes away and continued to stare."

"I'll never swim in the sun again. Never feel the heat on my skin. Never see the daylight in your hair."

His words touched her heart and she had to suppress the girlish smile that was threatening to spread itself across her face. "Well, the nigh times not so bad, you still have the stars in the sky." she said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Don't. I'm not a child", he said, moving to seat himself on the side of the bed. He clasped his hands together and looked away from her.

"I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better."

"You think I'm weak."

"No."

"You want the Eric that doesn't feel."

"It's not that."

"If you kiss me I promise to be happy." His eyes locked with hers and he could see the uncertainty as her feelings raged within her.

"No…" She shook her head slowly.

"Why? It's only a kiss…", he replied, slowly closing the distance between them.

Sookies breath hitched in her chest and she stroked the back of her fingers against his cheek. His hand reached up and clasped hers, and he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"If you won't kiss me, will you at least stay with me for a little while? I don't want to be alone." He glanced down. He looked so lost, so unlike himself that Sookies heart went out to him. She pulled her hand away and scooted up the bed until she was laying on her back and held her arms out for Eric. He slid into them and laid his head on her stomach. Her hand played softly in his hair and if Eric Northman could purr she thought he would be doing so now.

"Tell me about us Sookie." he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight.

"Well… We met a little while back at Fangtasia. It's a bar you own along with your progeny Pam. My boyfriend Bill had brought me there because I asked him to. You see, my brother had been accused of murdering some local women and they were all women that had once had sex with a Vampire. I was trying to help him clear his name."

"Did you find the Vampire that was murdering those girls?"

"It wasn't a Vampire, as it turned out, it was just a man. It was actually my friend Arleen's husband if you can believe that."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Have sex with a Vampire."

"I…" Sookie took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes, my boyfriend Bill. He was my first."

"Your first Vampire?"

"No… my first anything"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Bill?"

"No, your friends husband, the killer."

"You could say that he hurt me terribly. He killed my Gran because she was in the house when I should have been." Tears started to form in Sookies eyes at the thought of Gran. She brushed them away, hoping Eric didn't notice.

"She was important to you, this Gran."

"She was my Gran, my mother, sister and everything else to me. She took me and Jason in when our parents died. Jason is my older brother."

"Tell me more about us." He could sense her sadness and wanted to change the subject.

"I really didn't like you at first."

"You didn't? Did I like you?" His fingers traced lazy circles on her stomach.

"You could say that." Sookie laughed softly. "You tried to bargain for me with Bill about 10 minutes after we met."

"I was a smart man."

"You were a man that was used to getting his way. I think that when Bill refused you, you made it your mission to take me from him."

"Maybe I had another reason for wanting you to be mine. Did you ever grow to like me."

"I didn't want to let myself think so at the time, but looking back now… Yes… I grew to like you very much. Even if I did think you needed to be put in your place on a daily basis. Life without you in it just wouldn't seem right. You are a strong Vampire. You're self assured and you go after what you want. You come across as arrogant and truthfully you can be quite obnoxious but… You never lied to me. You often went out of your way to help me and be there for me and I appreciate that now that I can look back and see that everything you did wasn't purely selfish."

"I took care of you.", he said. It wasn't a question.

"In your own way… yes, you did."

"And now you take care of me. I should be the one taking care of you."

"How about we just take care of each other. I would like that."

Eric raised his head and turned to her, gazing into her eyes as he bent to brush his lips across hers. He buried his hands in her hair and when her arms snaked around his neck he growled softly, running his tongue along her luscious lips until she opened for him like a flower. He let her set the pace. If she was content with delicate kisses then he would not push her harder. He would let her have the lead.

He could feel the sun rising. His blood felt heavy and he could feel death stalking him. He kissed her one final time and rolled onto his back, pulling her into the comfort of his strong arms.

"If I never told you I loved you Sookie, I am truly sorry."

Before she could ask him what he meant, Eric died for the day.

*End of chapter 1

Wan't more? let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the encouragement you have given me for this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.

Chapter 2

The sunlight warmed her skin as she stretched out on the blanket. Sookie had taken to sunbathing in the back yard so she could be a little more discreet if anyone decided to visit. With a quick glance around to make sure she was really alone, she removed her bikini and lay back to let the rays of the sun penetrate her.

Eric's words kept coming back to haunt her. Had he remembered something or was he simply being a drama king? For being such a big strong Viking Vampire he really was prone to dramatics. She thought about how he shined in the sunlight as it bounced off his skin and glistened in the drops of water than clung to him. He looked like a god risen from the depths of the ocean to bless humankind with his radiance.

A shadow fell across her body, blocking the sun and her eyes flew open as she instinctively moved to cover her exposed body. She stared into his eyes. How was he here? Eric hovered over her, his eyes locked on hers, not leering at her body as she would expect from him.

"I woke up and you were gone." He was on all fours above her, his gaze never leaving her face.

"Eric! What are you doing out here, it's not safe. Don't you remember what happened earlier? You'll burn up!" She pushed against his chest, trying to get him up so she could get him back to safety but he held her down gently.

"I wanted to see the daylight in your hair. What a treat for me that I get to behold so much more…"

He leaned forward, his lips locking on hers and when he ran his tongue along them she didn't deny him entrance. Her arms slid around his neck and his body pressed fully down against hers. She felt his hardness pressing against her and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, pulling him hard against her.

His hands moved expertly over her body, his lips locking around her sensitive nipple as he began to tug gently with his teeth. She ground her hips against him and felt him pushing at her entrance, his cock teasing the small opening.

"Oh… Eric…" She threw her head back in wonton abandon, her whole body arching towards him. He was so close, why wouldn't he take her?

"Tell me what you want My Love. Let the words spill from your luscious lips and I will give you your hearts desire." He let the tip slip inside her but held her hips at bay, refusing to go further.

"I want you inside me. I want you to make love to me. Eric, please…" She was wild with desire, panting the words out between soft moans.

A sly grin spread across his handsome face and his fangs ran out. "As you wish."

He bit his lip and leaning forward crushing them passionately against hers. The blood hit her tongue at the same moment he impaled her with his length causing her to scream out in a pleasure greater than she's ever known.

Sookie took a huge breath as if she'd been drowning and sat bolt upright. It was only a dream… the realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt empty somehow. It had felt so real, it was so vivid that she could still feel her body tingle. She could feel the pool of wetness between her thighs and the slight ache that his hardness brought as it slammed deep into her. So real…

The sun still beat down from the sky but it was much further west than when she had fallen asleep. Sookie gathered her things and stepped back into her bikini. The Viking would be awake soon and while the Eric that remembered that he was Eric still frightened her, this Eric tugged at her heart. She wanted to spend as much time getting to know him as she could before they got the Witches to reverse the spell.

As she walked toward the house she caught a glimpse of something shiny out of the corner of her eye. She peered into the woods as her heartbeat sped up. She couldn't see anything there but if there's anything she's learned about the supernatural world, that doesn't mean a damn thing.

She rushed to the back door and closed it tight, making sure to turn the locks. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and slumped against the door.

"Ahem…"

Sookie spun around and there sitting at her kitchen table was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen. His long pale hair hung about his delicate face, framing it beautifully He was aged but his skin seemed to glow in the dim evening light.

Sookie pressed her back against the door, uncertain of what to do and he smiled back at her, not even registering her apprehension. She knew she should be truly frightened yet something about him seemed so no threatening that she couldn't grasp the appropriate emotion.

"Wh… Who are you and why are you in my house?"

He smiled, the radiance in such a simple gesture lighting up his features even more. "Hello Sookie. My name is Niall Brigant and I am your grandfather."

*End of chapter 2

Whew! Thank you all for your interest in this story. Your feedback is as intoxicating as Eric Northman and it drives me.


	3. Chapter 3

Some have expressed concern about me changing up some major events from the show, such as her Grandfather being part Fae, and her Grandmothers infidelity in the books. I absolutely love the character of Niall Brigant. So I am going to work my own Fae magic and insert him into Sookies life. If you don't think he belongs there then I will be sad to lose you as a reader, if you want to give him a chance then please read on.

Chapter 3

Sookies knees buckled and she slid to the floor, her eyes never leaving the strange creature that had seated himself comfortably at her table. He seemed to be waiting patiently for the idea to sink in and for the subsequent flood of emotions and questions that he was sure would follow once she found her voice again.

"I…" The words just wouldn't form and she had to force all her concentration into that one word. "I don't understand."

"I'm not here to harm you child. I have watched you from afar, as have my kin, and we have always strived to protect you." He stood, much taller than she had guessed and as his lean frame moved towards her, he held out his hand in a simple gesture as old as time. "As does your Mr. Northman."

Sookie blinked up at him, something about him was more comforting than frightening and she found herself offering her hand to him and with a gentle pull he helped her to her feet.

"You know Eric?", she asked in disbelief. "How do you know Eric? He took her gently by the shoulders and guided her towards the table and settled her down in one of the old wooden chairs.

"Are you here because of Claudine?" Sookie frowned, remembering the Faerie that Eric had ended just the night before. She still didn't know whether she should have trusted Claudine or not. She seemed so good and gentle but the place she had shown Sookie was terrifying. Now she would never know because she had watched as Claudine faded to dust in Eric's arms.

Niall crossed the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cabinet. "Claudine was an unfortunate casualty. She was your cousin, in a distant way. I suppose the same distant way that makes me your Grandfather. It was tragic what happened to Claudine but she knew the risk she was taking."

He set a glass of cold water before Sookie and returned to his seat at the table opposite her. "My cousin? She told me she was my Godmother. Wait, I don't understand what's happening here."

"Forgive me Sookie. It is hard for me to remember that you know nothing of our world. I see the light inside you so brightly." He folded his hands before him on the table and leaned closer. "I am your Grandfather. Great to be exact. Your Grandfather Earl was from my bloodline."

"My Grandfather was a Fairy?

"Part Fae. I loved his mother… I love her still though she's been long gone from this realm. I still carry her memory in my heart."

Sookie sat staring off into the distance, unable to comprehend what this strange creature was telling her. She knew she was part Fae, or rather, she had been told, but now she was being presented with evidence. She knew it was absurd to believe someone that just showed up at your home and started weaving tales of Faeries and mystic realms, but every fiber of her being told her that it was true.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"It would have meant exposing you to those that do not agree with my view of humans. Until recently, I had been able to conceal you from those that would want to do you harm. I wanted to be a part of your life but it would have brought you too much danger. You will have to forgive me for not being here Sookie."

"Why now? Why come to me now?

"Eric Northman."

"Eric? I don't understand."

"He has to leave this house, he can not stay here where you are so vulnerable to him.. He's a danger to our kind, Child. Vampires are deadly to Faeries, you saw this with your own eyes. They can't stop feeding once they have one of us in their arms. Your Mr. Northman may love you but he's not safe and he will eventually lose control with you."

"Eric doesn't love me Niall. He needs me right now, and he's always wanted to claim me as his but love isn't something that Eric knows anything about."

"Doesn't he? He's lived over a thousand years Sookie, I'm sure he's learned a thing or two."

Sookie quietly considered Niall's words. Eric had lived over a thousand years, who was she to assume that he had never once loved anyone in that time? He had loved Pam or he would not have brought her over to spend eternity with him, but somehow she thought that may be a different kind of love than Niall was speaking of now. The cocky bloodthirsty Eric was incapable of love, she had no doubts, but the Eric that died in her arms last night was different… Wasn't he? Could it be possible?

"He needs me right now, I'm the only person that can keep him safe. It's what my Gran would have wanted, it's how she taught me to treat people. She would never turn her back on any creature that so desperately needed her."

"Who will keep you safe, Sookie?", he said, inclining his head to her in question.

Sookie glanced absentmindedly out the window and noticed the sun beginning it's descent, her heart began to pound wildly as she realized that Eric would be waking soon. "Niall you have to get out of here. Eric will be awake any minute."

Niall nodded his head and slowly stood. "Sookie, please consider all I have said to you. I wish to return to you when I can. I have so many things to teach you. Consider this your first lesson." He smiled at his Great Granddaughter and Sookie couldn't help but admire the way his eyes crinkled at the corners making him look wise and kind.

She nodded her head to him, "I would like that very much."

"We will be watching.", he said, giving her a little wink. The air around Niall shimmered slightly and with a faint popping sound he was gone.

Sookie rose from the table and took her glass to the sink, staring absentmindedly out the window. She had a Great grandfather. What's more she had a Faerie Great Grandfather. She laughed softly as the image of him as a young man prancing around in tights and playing a flute flickered through her mind. It was an amusing idea but somehow she doubted he had, he was too poised and regal for such things.

She turned, walking slowly to Eric's door and paused briefly with her hands clutching the latch. It was dark enough now that he wouldn't be injured by the sunlight if she opened the doors. Sealing her resolve she unlatched the door and peered down the hole, willing herself to climb the ladder that would lead her to him.

Niall was wrong. Eric would never harm her, she felt it in her heart. Even the Eric who was self centered and full of cruelty would never have hurt her if he could avoid it. He was different with her… somehow.

Her feet touched the floor and she clung to the ladder briefly before turning to look at him. He was laying on his side with his arm curled up under his head and he appeared to still be asleep. She took a tentative step toward him and found her feet carrying her closer of their own volition. She knelt, peering into his face, so gentle in sleep that her heart seemed to flip in her chest. His beauty was astonishing and she found herself wanting to caress his chiseled muscles as he lay there in nothing more than shorts.

"Be brave Sookie.", she whispered to herself as she slowly climbed into bed next to him,. She snuggled her back against his chest and pulled his limp arm around her waist and let her thoughts wander while she waited for him to resurrect.

She thought about Niall's words, hearing them replay in her mind and tried to picture a life without Eric Northman in it. She glimpsed a passionless existence, one uneventful day rolling endlessly into the next. She allowed a glimpse into a future with Eric. Not the Eric that had come to her not knowing who he was, but the Eric that she knew still existed deep inside him. The ruthless one, cold and heartless to everyone around him… except her…

She felt him stir behind her, his arm tightening around her waist and pulling her close against the length of his hard muscled body. His nose brushed against her neck, sending involuntary shivers coursing through her that she was powerless to hide from him. He inhaled her scent and kissed her ear tenderly. "Wasn't Sleeping beauty awoken with a kiss?"

Sookie smiled, craning her neck around to look at him, "Sleeping Beauty was also a woman, you don't quite fit the Faerie Tale Eric."

His hand moved up her side, his fingertips moving painfully slow until he cupped her face in his hand. "Then I shall be the Prince, and you my Princess, and we will break this curse together so we can love each other and live happily ever after." His lips brushed against hers, a kiss so gentle she felt her heart would break.

"Eric… you don't have the same feelings for me now as you did then. I was a conquest to you because I belonged to someone else. Now I'm all you have and you're only having these feelings because you don't know any better."

"I may have forgotten everything, but my blood remembers Sookie, it knows you. You say I don't have the same feelings for you now as I did then, but tell me, what of your feelings for me? Your heart is racing, you're breathless and you tremble when I touch you. That's not fear, it's something else, something you are denying to yourself even now as I hold you in my arms. I can smell your desire, I can taste your emotions in the air around you. Look into your heart Sookie, what do you see?"

The sincerity in his words caught her off guard and she took a moment to stare into his eyes. He was right, no matter how much she tried to deny it, to herself and to him, she was drawn to him. Her body molded so perfectly to his that she could almost imagine they were made to fit together.

She knew what she wanted, what she needed. She let herself go then, giving in completely and she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips against his. Right now she needed him more than air and when his tongue flicked against her lips seeking entrance she did not deny him but caressed it with her own. His hand tangled itself in her hair, holding her to him as the other moved to circle her waist, rolling her over so she straddled him. She could feel him growing hard beneath her, pressing against her core and she ground her hips against him playfully as she bit his lip, momentarily breaking the kiss and whispering softly against his lips, "I see you."

*End of chapter 3

Reviews make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eric's eyes drifted shut, savoring the words as they fall from her precious lips. He knew not what he was in his previous life, but he was positive she had been a part of it and that it was impossible not to love her no matter who you were. His blood sang for her. It was more enchanting than opera, more erotic than anything he could ever experience. "Let me show you what it's like to be loved, Eric."

Her soft words brought him out of his reverie, and his eyes opened to stare deeply into hers. A strange sensation crept over him as their eyes connected, a vision in the form of a man standing alone on a rooftop, and Sookie holding his hand as the sun rose. Eric blinked, trying to clear his head and pulled her closer, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He would have time later to think about what he imagined, but right now the beauty in his arms needed his attention.

She pulled away, lifting her t-shirt over her head and threw it aside, the bright yellow of her bikini top contrasted beautifully against her tanned frame. His fingertips brushed her stomach before his hands wrapped themselves around her waist and his hips rose, pressing himself harder against her. He could feel the heat coming off her through her shorts and it took all his self control to remember she was fragile.

She rocked softly against him as his hands caressed her back, trying to unknot the ties on her top. There was a sudden sharp ripping sound and her jaw dropped as she realized that in his haste he'd destroyed her favorite bikini.

"I'll buy you a new one.", he said and pulled it off her, throwing it aside as she giggled and bent to nuzzle her face in his neck. "You bet your ass you will Mr. Northman.", she replied, her tongue flicking out to lick his earlobe before pulling it gently between her teeth.

"You said I'm wealthy, I'll buy you an entire boutique. Anything for Sookie."

"I almost shudder to think about all the leather contraptions that would be in said store if you were doing the choosing. You like your kink."

"Leather would look fantastic on you, much better than these sexy little shorts." His hands grasped the sides and in an instant they were tattered shreds of cloth laying upon the floor. An impish grin spread across his lips at the mock look of disapproval on her face. "Oops… It would appear I will have to replace those as well. At this rate I will have to put fashion designers on retainer just to keep you happy."

His eyes traveled down her body and his fangs dropped as he took in the sight of her in nothing but her bikini bottoms. If not for the damp evidence of her desire spreading across the delicate fabric they would appear almost virginal. His erection became painfully hard as he thought about her first blood and what it would have been like to experience her taste then. It was a shame that another man had the pleasure that should have been his, but his consolation was that no man would ever have her again. He would claim her, show her that she could love him and give her the world in return.

Sookie leaned back, her hand on the mattress between his legs and her back arched high. The whispered words that passed her lips were so soft even he had to strain to hear her, "Rip it off, Eric."

He hooked his finger in the crotch of her bikini, his knuckle pressing against her wet heat and with the ferocity of the Viking inside him he ripped them off and threw them across the room. Her delicate curls were presented to him, and she raised her hips higher to show off her treasures. He lightly brushed the hair, letting his fingertips feel the silky texture and being extremely careful not to touch the swollen flesh.

Even just the light touch of his fingertips in her hair caused a searing bolt of pleasure to radiate through her body. It was pure agony but she let him take his time and explore her in his own way. When he withdrew his hand a small sigh escaped her lips at the sudden loss of contact but as his hands wrapped around her small waist she felt his body sliding down lower between her legs.

Sookie gazed down at him from where she knelt and he met her eyes as his pointed tongue slid up her swollen lips. He lapped at her slowly, his tongue sliding between the folds and the taste of her elicited a deep moan from his throat. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her thighs, holding her tight against him as he captured her hard little clit between his lips.

There was nothing in the world like the feel of his mouth pleasuring her and she could feel the heat begin to build in her center. It spread throughout her body slowly and just when she thought she couldn't take anymore she felt his fingers slide deep inside her, their presence causing the heat to explode and he dove his tongue inside her to drink everything she gave him.

Sookie panted above him as the shockwaves slowly subsided. Eric continued to gently lick her clean, taking extra care to avoid the sensitive nub. When he was satisfied that not a drop had gone to waste he lifted her and stretched her out beside him so he could wrap his arms around her from behind. He pushed his erection against her insistently and nuzzled into her neck, his fangs scraping her flesh lightly.

"Open for me Sookie, let me make love to you.", He said as his hand gently urged her thigh up. She moaned, spreading her legs for him and instantly felt his erection pressing against her tight opening. 'No pain my darling.", He whispered softly as he bit into the palm of his hand and reached down to grasp his hardness, stroking it and covering it with his healing blood. In one fluid motion he was buried deep inside her. He stilled, holding himself there to let her adjust to his size.

When he slid inside her she became lightheaded, and when he finally began to move within her she felt each stroke radiate through her entire body. He took his time, his hands gently caressed her body as he whispered into her ear, reassuring her of his love and devotion. She pushed back against him, meeting his soft thrusts and wrapped her arm back around his head, pulling his face further into her neck.

"Do it, Eric. Bite me. Oh god please bite me…"

He growled against her, his tongue flicking out to find the vein that ran beautifully along the side of her neck. It seemed to raise, arching itself toward his mouth, and when he sank his teeth in the most enticing erotic cry imaginable came from her parted lips. His release was hard and immediate as her blood flowed across his tongue and he drew big mouthfuls until his orgasm subsided.

He pricked his tongue, licking her neck slowly and letting the blood seal the puncture marks. She lay safe in his arms as she tried to catch her breath. Eric was right, there had been no pain, only the pure exquisite pleasure his touch promised and she was happily sated. He never stopped stroking her body, never stopped placing soft kissed along her neck and shoulder. She could stay in the moment forever and not care about the outside world as long as her Viking was beside her.

"I love you, Eric.", she whispered., snuggling back further against his chest.

"Say it again Sookie.", his voice was so full of reverence that it sent shivers through her..

She turned her head to look at him and brought her hand up to softly stroke his cheek. "I love you, Mr. Northman."

He closed his eyes, savoring her words as his own admission tumbled from his lips. "I love you too My Beauty."

He kissed her gently, pricking his tongue on his fangs to let his blood flow into her as a token of his devotion. She moaned against him at the taste, gently sucking until the wound closed and then she placed a loving kiss upon his lips.

Sookie sighed , "What do you think will happen to us Eric, once you remember?"

"Did you belong to me then Sookie?", he asked, raising his eyebrow at her in question.

"No… I didn't.", she admitted, shaking her head slowly.

Eric considered this for a moment, he had already known the answer but he needed to hear her say it. "Then I don't want to remember. I don't want memories that you're not a part of."

She regarded him carefully. "You may have been… ruthless, Eric, but you also cared about the people and vampires that depended on your protection and leadership."

"Then perhaps it's time that I get to depended on someone. I want to depend on you, on your love. I don't want to remember the horrible things I've done. I want to be deserving of you Sookie, I don't think I was then, but I would like to think that I might be now." He twined his fingers in hers, holding their hands against her heart.

Her lips turned up in a gentle smile at his sweet words. "You have always been worthy of me Eric. I'm sorry it took a Witch to make me realize that."

"Remind me to thank that Witch.", Eric grinned and playfully kissed her nose, causing Sookie to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

*End of chapter 4

Sorry this took so long to get out. I hope some of you find it was worth the wait. I'm not entirely sure where this will all go but I hope you continue on with me and we can find out together! Reviews turn me on, so leave some!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sunlight streamed through the open windows of her small bedroom, casting warm pools of light across her naked body. She stretched, realizing that Eric must have carried her here last night after she fell asleep. She rolled over to look at the clock, noting that it was already past 1pm, but she found that she didn't mind having slept half the day away.

Eric Northman had told her that he loves her. He may not have his memories but that didn't mean that the man she loved wasn't inside the big Viking all along. She contemplated their possible futures together, and there were many, while she stumbled into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After thoroughly inspecting them for shininess in the mirror she returned to the bedroom, threw on some old jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. The coffee pot sat there looking forlorn, so she dumped some grounds in and waited patiently for it to percolate.

Sitting down with her morning coffee had always been one of her favorite parts of the day, even though her mornings weren't usually technically mornings.

"Sookie."

She jumped at the sound of her name, leaping out of her chair so fast it fell over. She turned to see the slender figure of her Great-Grandfather leaning casually on a cane in the doorway of the kitchen. Her heart beat so fast she was surprised she hadn't woken Eric with all the racket it was making and she willed herself to calm down as she threw her nervous smile onto her lips. "Niall! How did you get in? You scared the bejesus outta me!"

Niall gave a slight bow to his Great-Granddaughter. "Forgive me Sookie, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just popped in, I should have knocked."

"Yes, you should have but it's okay. It's good to see you! Have a seat, would you like some coffee?", she said, gesturing to the pot on the counter.

"No thank you, child." his smile was radiant as he took a seat at the table and watched as she poured herself a cup and sat across from him.

"I'm sure your visits don't come for no reason, what can I do for you today?"

"It's what I can do for you that brings me to your realm. I smell that the Viking still sleeps under your roof. Sookie, I did not mean for you to take my warning lightly."

"Eric won't harm me. I'm… quite fond of him Niall. Whatever life has in store for me, he is destined to be a part of it. I'm sorry if you think that I'm making the wrong decision but it's the right one for me."

"I see, well since it seems there's nothing to be done about it I will just have to hope for the best."

"I appreciate that, he's good for me Grandfather, you'll see."

"Indeed. My child, there is a light inside you. Powerful and raw, you need to learn how to harness it and use it to protect yourself when necessary. I am sure you know of the light in which I speak?"

"When Eric was in trouble, I was able to break silver handcuffs with the light. I was upset, I'm not sure how I managed it."

"You were not upset, you were focused. You have to focus and visualize the outcome, project the light away from yourself at your target Sookie. Come, let me show you."

Niall led Sookie out the back door and proceeded to show her how he controlled the light. She was in awe of the power he displayed and after several hours of working with her Grandfather, she was exhausted but getting somewhat better at controlling it. They practiced blowing single leaves off the trees, knocking pebbles around and even tried blades of grass but Sookie couldn't make the light that precise. Niall promised to come back often and teach her more and said he would also send an Uncle of hers to help her with other powers she may manifest in the future.

"Your vampire will be awakening soon child. I hope you don't mind if I access the situation myself. I should like to see what all the fuss is over this Nightstalker."

"I don't think that's a good idea, he can't control himself when he smells Fae blood Niall. He won't be able to resist you and we've already lost Claudine…"

"Don't fret my dear, I have a particular talent that guarantees your vampire will not touch me." Niall gave her a little wink, which Sookie smiled and shrugged at in return. "It's your neck."

Niall followed Sookie inside where she made a modest dinner and sat down to eat. He declined to join her but had a glass of milk as she dug into her food like she had never eaten before. All this light stuff gives you one hell of an appetite.

When the sun had disappeared behind the horizon, Sookie excused herself and made her way to Eric's cubby. She opened the doors and peeked down to see him standing there looking back at her. A wide smile spread across his face and he watched as she climbed down. Before her feet even hit the floor he had her in his arms, kissing her like it had been a thousand years since he last saw her. Had he forgotten that she needs to breathe? She mumbled something against his mouth that he couldn't understand and pushed on his chest and he finally removed his lips from hers. "Eric! I'm human remember, I need air."

He gave her that sexy little chuckle of his. "I could fix that."

Her jaw dropped, she could tell his tone was playful but she could recall all the times he had mentioned it up in the past.

"Nu-uh Mister, not without my permission and I'm not gonna give it to you."

Eric pretended to pout and it was so adorable she just had to kiss him again.

"Eric, my uh… Great Grandfather is upstairs. He wants to meet you. You have to try to control yourself baby, he's Fae."

"Do you have anything Silver, Sookie?"

"I have some silver necklaces in my jewelry box upstairs, why?"

"You should get them and keep them close. I look forward to meeting your family Sookie, but I don't want to risk hurting you by hurting them."

Sookie nodded and with a quick kiss she climbed the ladder and ran up to her bedroom to gather up the silver necklaces, there were only three but she had seen enough vampires taken down by silver that she knew even an ounce could be an effective weapon.

Calling down to Eric she watched as he slowly climbed the ladder, smelling the air as he went. When he stood beside her she took his hand in hers and led him slowly towards the kitchen.

"I smell nothing Sookie." She nodded and they entered the kitchen to see Niall still sitting at the table.

The Viking and the Fae regarded each other carefully until Eric nodded. "It's alright. I'm alright."

Sookie peered at Niall questioningly. He looked pleased with himself. "Masking our scent is sometimes useful child, you will learn this in time. Please, let's all sit down"

Sookie and Eric sat in separate chairs close to each other, he would not let go of her hand and she kept the silver ready just incase. "Eric, this is my Great-Grandfather, Niall. Niall this is my Eric."

"So you are the vampire that my Granddaughter risks her life for. Tell me Viking, why do you put her in such danger. Surely you can smell her blood, are you not tempted?"

"Sookie has nothing to fear from me. I would never harm one as beautiful as her. She only has my absolute devotion."

Niall took a moment, seeming to ponder the words. He held his hands out toward Eric, palms up, and nodded slightly towards them. Eric looked confused but silently placed his hands into Niall's and the Fae grasped them tightly. He closed his eyes and a concentrated look settled upon his face as he began to whisper in a language that Sookie thought she had never heard and certainly could not place though she would spend many hours in the future trying. His hands began to glow faintly, the light seemingly seeping into Erics. After several long moments, Niall's eyes sprang open and he released the vampire, his eyes settling on Sookie.

Sookie was confused "What just happened?"

"This vampire speaks the truth Sookie. He would never let harm come to you, by his hands, or the hands of others." Niall stood, leaning on his cane and regarded the couple. "Perhaps this is a new beginning for our kind, and for yours Viking."

Eric just sat in silence. Looking at nothing in particular.

"Come Sookie, walk me to the door."

Sookie and Niall made their way through the house but he paused when she opened the door for him.

"Your vampire will be fine in just a few moments, I brought no harm to him. The memories that have been lost are still there. There is a wall, blocking the flood of who he once was but that wall is weak and can be torn down." He removed a small vial from his pocket and pressed it into her hand. "This is the key child. With this you can return to him what was taken. Just one taste, and he will know all that has been forgotten."

Sookies hand closed on the small vial of powder, she was speechless. Niall had just handed her the power to give Eric his memory back. Before she could say anything there was a faint *pop* and Niall was gone.

*End of chapter 5

Alright so, I have a small idea of where this is going now. If you like it I would love to read your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

If you are opposed to rougher, dirtier sex then please don't read this chapter. If you like that kind of thing then read it twice!

Chapter 6

Sookie stared at the small vial of powder in her hand. Could it really be that simple? With only a moment's hesitation she bolted to her bedroom and hid the container in the back of her underwear drawer. She didn't know if she could fully trust Niall. She thought she could but she wasn't about to give Eric something that might poison him.

She returned to the kitchen to find Eric holding her cup of coffee. When she raised her eyebrow at him he replied, "It's warm."

Sookie stood behind him, wrapping her arms around her strong Viking and kissing him gently on the neck. "Eric is everything alright?"

Eric hesitated for a moment. "Sookie, Sit down." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Yesterday… before we made love I had a vision. I saw you standing with another vampire. He seemed familiar somehow but I don't know who he was. You held his hand in yours and you looked out over the city while the sun rose in the distance. Do you know what this means?"

"Godric…" The name hung in the air between them and Sookie could almost sense his mind churning. "Godric was your maker Eric."

"Tell me about him." There was a hint of curiosity and awe in his voice.

"I didn't get to spend much time with him. I met him when you took me to Dallas. We thought Godric had been taken by a church named The Fellowship Of The Sun. We went to find him. He was… a magnificent Vampire Eric. He had walked the earth so long that he came to care about humans. He saw how human lives were intertwined with Vampires and sought to bring them together. He was very wise and kind."

"He is dead. The sun…." It wasn't a question.

Sookie nodded her head, tears threatening to spring to her eyes as she remembered how Godric had given himself to the light.

"I stayed with him Eric, because he would not let you. You were distraught as you left the rooftop. One of the last things he asked was that I take care of you. I didn't know how I would but I gave him my promise."

She brushed the hair off his forehead and kissed him softly. Tears had begun to slide down his face as she told him about Godric and she leaned forward and softly kissed them away, dragging her tongue along the trails until they were no more. Eric closed his eyes and allowed it, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I will keep the promise I made, Eric. I am yours. My body belongs to you. My heart is in your hands. I belong to you." Her voice had begun to shake with emotion so she took a deep breath, "Claim what is yours."

Eric pushed her off of him and bent her over the table, leaning her forward against it. He undressed her quickly and spread her legs with his foot. After removing his own clothing he knelt behind her, dipping down to run his tongue along her completely from front to back. His fingers slipped inside her, moving in and out slowly. Her legs began to tremble and when he placed his other hand on the small of her back to hold her down she ground her hips against him.

"Shhh Sookie… Be still my beauty and I promise this is something you will enjoy."

He rubbed his cock against her, teasing her as she whimpered below him. With one hard thrust he was buried inside her and he instantly felt her contract around him. She was already dripping with desire at his dominance. He brought his hand down against her ass, a playful slap that brought a loud moan from her and she pushed back against him as hard as she could.

He held her flat against the table as he began pumping her, thrusting his cock into her hard as he bit his wrist. He let the blood drip down onto them, admiring the way it fell on her lovely little bottom. He rubbed his hand in it, coating his finger before sliding it deep into her ass. Sookie cried out, startled at the intrusion, but as he began to move his finger in time with his thrusts she became lost in the sensation. She begged him for more, crying out beautifully when a second finger joined the first and thrusting back against him with abandon.

Yes, he would claim her as his. He would show her that he could be dominate, show her that he was not as weak as she believed him to be because of the memory loss. His blood would ensure that no harm comes to her, that she will experience only pleasure in the act.

"My Love, do not be scared… Relax and let me claim what is mine."

He pulled out of her and brought the hand that was holding her down to his lips. He bit his wrist and thrust it against her mouth. Growling as she latched on and pulled a mouthful of blood, he slowly slid inside the tight little opening. She was scared and tried to move away but the table held her firmly in position and once he was all the way in he stilled, letting her adjust.

Soon she began to push back against him. He let her lead for a moment, feeling her loosen around him as she adjusted and became more comfortable. She let his wrist go and he grabbed her hip, holding her steady while he thrust into her, his other hand tangling in her hair to pull her head back. He took her hard and fast, confident that the blood would not let her be injured.

With a mighty roar he released inside her and she collapsed against the table trying to catch her breath. He stroked her body softly and leaned close to her ear. "Sookie, you belong to me… as I belong to you."

He slowly pulled himself out of her and scooped her up into his arms. She snuggled against him, silently letting him carry her to the bathroom where he sat her on her unsteady feet and eased her down to sit on the side of the tub. He adjusted the water, letting it fill before picking her up again and placing her inside. He climbed in behind her and settled her back against his chest.

"I didn't hurt you Lover, did I?"

"It was… unbelievable Eric. It was a little uncomfortable at the beginning but no, you didn't hurt me."

He nipped her ear gently and she turned her head to capture his lips with hers, letting his tongue plunder her sweet mouth.

"My beautiful angel, I adore you." He let his fangs drop and slashed his tongue against them, then paused as the blood dripped onto his lips. Sookie crushed herself against him and accepted the offering without hesitation.

It was almost instant. Her emotions intensified and she could feel Eric coursing through her body. Of all the things she felt in his blood, the pure love he had for her shone brightly through, leaving her breathless.

*End of chapter 6

I shamelessly listened to "I Wish I was The Moon" by Neko Case on repeat as I wrote this chapter.

Reviews motivate me so please leave some!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She lay there staring at the ceiling, not even noticing the new coat of paint it could use. She didn't think about the grass that should be mown, baking out in the sun or her shift today at Merlottes. She didn't care that the telephone was ringing in the kitchen.

Sookie has experienced her fair share of loss and tragedy in her young life. Her parents, Gran, Bill... Sadness was no stranger. This was something different. Despair? What if he didn't want her anymore? What if everything they have shared since she found him was really just a lie? He loves her, she knows because of the blood bond they formed the night before. But will the real Eric as well?

She stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for her shift. After showering and drying her hair she pulled it into her signature tight ponytail. She stared in the mirror and tried on her nervous smile. She could get through this couldn't she? Even though she felt like she was about to lose the most important thing she's ever had in her life…

Sookie dressed and headed downstairs. The stationary she always kept on the counter stared back at her and it took all her courage to take it over to the kitchen table. Taking a deep breath she began to write, carefully choosing each word.

'Eric~

The time we've shared together has been the greatest time of my life. I have never felt more loved, or loved more deeply than I have with you. The man that you are now is really not so different than the man you used to be. This man was always inside you, the kind caring one that made me realize that my life without him would be incomplete.'

Sookie realized that tears were forming in her eyes and quickly wiped them away before they could stain the delicate paper.

'You have become everything to me in such a short amount of time and I could never forgive myself if I didn't give you the choices you should have. Niall has provided what he says is a cure. I trust him Eric. You once told me that you didn't want your memories back if I was not a part of them. I was part of a great many in the recent past. Though you and I have not known each other long, we have a long history.

This vial contains a powder that can restore to you everything that was taken. The decision is yours and I will still love you with all my heart no matter what choice you make.

Yours always,

Sookie'

She took the letter and vial in hand and closed all the curtains, making sure that no light shone through before opening the door to Eric's cubby. She didn't need to see him laying there to know that he was completely at peace, she could feel it in the bond. She placed the items on the table next to his bed and leaned over her sleeping beauty to kiss his lips tenderly. She was doing the right thing…

Sookie spent the evening waiting her tables, making sure to keep the smile plastered to her face. Sam seemed to sense something was off but he left her alone, thankfully. It was a completely uneventful night. She felt Eric when he woke, the bond sprung to life suddenly, nearly making her drop a pot of coffee as she made her way to table three. She had gotten good at blocking out peoples thoughts, applying those techniques to the bond seemed to help a little but she could still feel his moods change.

Sam came to stand next to her as she was refilling some sugar dispensers. He hesitated a moment as if he were unsure about what to say to her. "It's pretty slow here tonight Cher, you look like you're a million miles away already. Why don't you cut out early? Arlene can take over your last table."

Sookie smiled, a real smile this time. "Thank you Sam, I'm sorry but my mind's just not on it tonight."

"Anything I can help with?"

An uncontrollable sigh escaped her lips "Just you know, the usual."

"Big scary Viking vampire in my basement kind of usual?", He said, raising his eyebrows in the most adorable way. She couldn't help but laugh at Sam and the priceless look on his face.

"Something like that. I'll make it up to you Sam." He took her hands in his and pulled her into a hug which she allowed. Sam had always been one of her closest friends and time after time he's proven it to her.

The fear of dread pooled in the pit of her stomach as she made the drive home. It was nearing 2am, there had been plenty of time for Eric to come to a decision. She parked next to the back door where she always parked and took a deep breath before pulling the door handle and getting out of the car.

As she closed the door she felt like a freight train hit her and suddenly she was standing in the arms of her big Viking. He kissed her mouth hungrily, like she had been gone from his side for an eternity. His large hands roamed her body, cupping every curve and the pool of wetness began to gather in her panties.

"Lover, you smell like shifter."

"Sam…" before she could explain further he had his lips crushed against hers again.

She would never get used to the level of passion that he continually showed her. She never wanted it to end. It was then that Sookie decided she just didn't care about anything else except his lips on hers. He scooped her up and carried her inside, their lips never parting as they entered her bathroom. He sat her down on shaky legs and she reached inside to adjust the water to a comfortable temperature.

Eric took his time undressing her, gazing at every inch of flawless skin he exposed. When he had removed the last of his own clothing, Sookie pushed her breasts against his chest, letting her hard nipples graze his skin as she slid down to her knees. She ran her fingers through the hair that surrounded his manhood, then slowly let her hand wrap around him. The growl that came from his chest was primal, raw and full of lust. When her lips wrapped around the tip he pushed against her, wanting to be deeper inside that luscious mouth. She accepted him completely, letting her hand stroke him where her lips couldn't.

She kept her eyes closed, lost in the sensation of pleasuring him selflessly. She loved knowing that she could reduce her strong Vampire to putty in her hands. He pulled her head towards him gently, urging her on. His voice was breathless when he spoke to her. "Look up at me Sookie."

Sookie slowly opened her eyes to gaze up into his. She let her tongue run along the length knowing how much it would turn him on to see her lavish him in this manner. He moaned in pleasure and pumped his hips against her softly. When her teeth scraped the shaft she felt him twitch and the sweet taste of his seed spilled down the back of her throat.

Eric lifted her to her feet, causing the steam from the shower to swirl playfully around them. "My Sookie. Come My Love, lets get that scent off your skin so we can replace it with mine."

He climbed into the shower, bringing her with him and moved her under the spray. His hands ran through her hair, wetting it thoroughly and he gently rubbed the shampoo through it. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the sensation as he picked up the soap and slowly began to wash her. His hands trailed down the top of her arms and he took her hands in his and raised them above her head before they slid down the inside. When he reached her armpits his fingers brushed over her so lightly that it caused her to giggle and pull her arms down. Opening her eyes she saw Eric grinning at her. "With everything I know about you Sookie, It took me this long to realize that you are ticklish?"

She eyes him warily but he only continued with the washing, his hands slowly making their way along her torso then up to her breasts. His fingertips lingered on her nipples, gently stroking as he watched them become harder under his gaze. He turned her around, kneeling behind her and running his soapy hands down her legs then stood and wrapped his arms around her. He still had the soap in his hands and she watched him create a thick lather before setting it aside. The heat of his hand pressed against her sex as he rubbed her, the little bundle of nerves coming alive under his fingertips. He pressed her against the shower wall, his cock hard, insistently pushing against her from behind and when he slid inside her it was like her body exploded. He rocked against her, letting her ride the waves of her orgasm before pulling out of her, only to thrust against her harder. He held her arms against the wall, pushing her against it with every thrust and as his fangs sunk into her neck she felt him release deep inside her.

Eric dried them off and carried her to bed, stretching out beside her and pulling her to his chest. She was weary and so comfortable in his arms that she could sleep for a year. He murmured softly in her ear while she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Sookie awoke the next morning feeling happy, like everything was going to turn out alright. She brushed her teeth and rushed downstairs, making sure that all the curtains were closed she climbed down into his cubby to snuggle with him until he woke. There wasn't another single place in the world she wanted to be than by his side, even if he was dead for the day. When she reached the bottom the automatic lights came on to illuminate the small space. Tears sprang to her eyes as she slid down the wall and cradled her knees to her chest. Eric was gone.

Laying forgotten on his bed were her note and an empty glass vial.

End of chapter 7

Don't worry there's more to come! I wonder if Eric had taken the powder BEFORE Sookie came home from Merlottes, or AFTER she fell asleep. Reviews turn me on!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone that's stayed with me up until now. Almost everyone came to the same conclusion about the vial, and I almost thought about changing the story just to be evil… but I followed my heart.

Chapter 8

Sookie lay curled up in Eric's bed, her sobs quieted until they finally ceased and the hysterics passed, but tears still flowed freely down her cheeks. She had given him the choice and he made it. The small vial that lay smashed upon the floor glittered up at her as she stared at it through her tears. It was over.

Hours passed and still she lay unmoving. She hated feeling sorry for herself but she decided that she deserves to wallow in self pity. She's been fooling herself thinking that he would want her after he had his life back. He's a powerful Vampire, a Sheriff… She's just a freak telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps. At least she drew the line at comparing herself to international beauties like Yvetta, that would be self inflicted pain that she didn't think she could stand right now. Mercifully she let herself slip into a deep sleep.

She awoke as the bond flared to life from somewhere far away, it wasn't as intense as it had been the past few nights. Shreveport she assumed, back to Fangtasia and his life there that didn't include her. The feeling that she would have to live each day waiting for the bond to hit her like a knife through her heart caused her sobs to begin again.

She felt confusion in the bond, sadness and then worry, the emotions flickering through her so fast she questioned if they had really happened and then suddenly it was gone. She couldn't feel Eric anymore and it felt like a blow to her gut. She had faith that the bond would survive and pull them through this together.

Sookie pulled herself together and climbed the ladder. Stumbling to her bathroom, she ran a hot bath, adding bubbles to try to wash her despair away. She pinned her hair up then climbed in and lay back in the tub, trying not to reach out for the bond that she knew wasn't there any longer. Sookie tried to clear her mind and stop acting like Arlene after one of the many times she's been dumped. Let's face it, that woman's been through more men than the Bon temps football team. Poking fun at her friend brought a real smile to Sookies face. It was a harsh truth but it was still the truth.

She stood before the vanity just staring absentmindedly at her reflection when it happened. The bond sprang back to life and she could feel him. She felt Eric again! She raced out of the bathroom and down the hall, losing her towel in the process, she didn't care, and she smelled them before she saw them.

She raced into the living room and her breath caught in her throat as she gasped, her living room was filled with roses, at least a thousand. Rose petals were strewn around the room as if thrown in giant handfuls. As her eyes scanned the room taking in the candles set about on the various surfaces, they were drawn to the fireplace. Blazing with light it's beauty lacked in comparison to the sight of the big Viking standing next to it.

She ran across the room, throwing herself in his arms, unable to stop the sobs that escaped her throat. "Oh Eric… I thought you left me. You came back."

He stroked her hair and murmured to her softly, "Shhhh, Sookie My Love. I'm so sorry. My Beauty. I'm here. I'll never leave you." He pulled the pins from her hair and buried his face in it, filling his lungs with her scent. "Sookie you must believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think… I only wanted to surprise you."

He tipped her face up to his and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kisses with wild abandon. His hands roamed her body, clutching her against him and sending shivers through Sookies body. She let her hands trail down his neck to his chest and gripped his black wife beater in both hands. In a move that shocked even her, she ripped it right down the front bringing a primal growl from Eric.

He pushed his pants down and kicked them off before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her fingernails dug into his chest, scratching him hard enough to draw blood and he sunk himself inside her urgently as she bent to lick the blood from the scratches before they could heal. She knew how to drive him crazy. She knew that taking his blood willingly would show him how much he means to her and she was right.

Eric moved them to the floor, raising her legs over his shoulders so he could thrust deeply. He peppered kisses along her leg before taking her toes between his lips and gently running his tongue along them. Sookie had never felt anything so wonderful. He hit her sweet spot with every thrust and soon had her tumbling over the edge, his hand moving to her hard little nub to rub it in a gentle circular motion as the waves kept crashing through her.

Eric lowered her legs, placing them back around his waist and began making love to her in long gentle strokes. His hands tangled in her hair and he kissed her slowly, passionately, trying to convey all his feelings in that single kiss. She turned her head, exposing her neck to him. He licked it, flicking his tongue against the delicate skin and gently sank his fangs in. With the first spurt of her angelic blood he found his release, growling his satisfaction as his cock twitched inside her.

Eric licked the marks slowly, sealing the wound and rolled off her, only to pull her into his strong arms. She snuggled against his chest, peppering soft kisses across the strong expanse.

"Sookie, I owe you an explanation. I never meant to worry you." His fingers brushed lightly up and down her arm, soothing her.

"I felt the bond Eric, and then it was gone. I don't understand."

"I blocked it Lover. I didn't think before I did it. I was only trying to prevent you from finding out what I had planned for you. When I awoke tonight I felt your misery. I never meant to hurt you." He kissed her hair, closing his eyes and once again inhaling her magnificent scent.

"When did you take the powder Eric?"

"I made love to you last night knowing who I am Sookie, and wanting you by my side always. Having my old memories changes nothing between us"

Eric rolled over, pinning her underneath him and gazed down into her eyes. "Don't move…"

He sprang up and crossed the room, pulling something from the pocket of his jeans. He returned to her and resumed his position above her.

"Lover, I had a meeting last night after you fell asleep. I made a phone call and was able to sit down with someone very important. I told him how much you mean to me. I vowed to always protect you and cherish you until I meet the true death. I was given the blessing." Eric took an unnecessary breath and rubbed his nose softly against hers. "Sookie, I love you. I know it's not yet possible… but I would be the happiest man in the world if you would do me the honor of agreeing to be my wife."

Eric presented the ring to her, watching as her eyes flickered between his face and the ring. She was absolutely astonished. The ring was stunning. Diamonds and Sapphires channeled in a rose gold band with a larger diamond in the setting. She was still waiting for her brain to catch up with what she what was happening.

"Eric… it's stunning! Are you sure? I mean I'm just a -"

Eric put a finger over her lips, shushing her as he chuckled at her denial. "Just say yes My Faerie Princess."

Sookie was breathless but managed a weak "Yes" before his lips came down on hers. He took her hand and slid the ring into place, kissing it softly once it was on.

"Eric, you said you had a meeting, who was it with?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, the Prince of the Fae. After some reassurances, he gave us his blessing."

"We need his blessing just because I have a little Faerie blood inside me?"

"No My Beloved… We need his blessing because he is your Great-Grandfather."

He gave her a wide grin as he watched her jaw drop open.

Eric Northman had a LOT of explaining to do.

*End of chapter 8

You know reviews make me hot, leave some =)


End file.
